The Princess and The Squid
by D.H. Spy
Summary: A collection of Jogan drabbles based on the characters from CP Coulter's Daltonverse. : Each drabble is based on a one word prompt, feel free to prompt! : T to be safe.
1. Hiccups

_**A/N: So here's the first chapter of my new Jogan drabbles! They'll be based on one word prompts that I've got from my beta (alexagirl18) and a couple of friends so far, but I'd love it if you prompted me with a word, that'd be great! It is a prompt fic, and it'll go on as long as I get prompts. :D Enjoy!**_

* * *

Prompt: Hiccups

"_Hic!_"

Logan looked up from his textbook and stared at the wall in front of his desk. He thought about turning around to Julian, but decided that it was a freak accident and turned back to his work.

"_Hic!_"

Logan swivelled around in his chair to look at his boyfriend, who was sat bolt upright on Logan's bed.

"Jules…are you ok?" Logan asked, trying not to laugh.

Julian nodded his head vigorously before trying to cover up another hiccup.

"Are you sure?" Logan repeated, raising an eyebrow at Julian.

"Ye-_hic!_"

"I don't think you are." Logan said, and got up and walked over to the bed.

He stood in front of Julian, examining him carefully.

"I think that, you sir," Logan prodded Julian in the chest. "Have the hiccups."

"It's not fair!" Julian hiccupped. "I can't have them! I have an audition in"-he looked at his watch-"An hour!"

"They might go by then…" Logan said, sitting down and wrapping an arm around Julian, who looked so adorably grumpy. Julian rested his head on Logan's shoulder.

"I hope-" He hiccupped "so."

Julian looked up at Logan and pouted, he really wanted this role, and he enjoyed (taking advantage of) the caring Logan who was currently sat next to him. Logan took this as an opportunity to kiss Julian, and tried to kiss for over a minute, to help Julian get rid of his hiccups. As it happened, Logan lost track of time and they were falling slowly back onto the bed when Logan pulled away.

"Did that help?" Logan asked, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I don't know if it helped my hiccups, but I definitely enjoyed it." Julian replied.

They stayed lying there, staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes, until they were sure that Julian's hiccups had gone.

"Thanks, Lo." Julian said, kissing Logan once more.

"Anytime." Logan said as he made his way back across the room to his desk to finish his paper.

About ten minutes passed when Logan felt a strange feeling in his chest.

"_Hic!_"

"Jules, so help me, if you've managed to give me your hiccups…" Logan said angrily, he hated getting hiccups, turning around to face Julian who was looking far too happy with himself.

"Well, there's one way to get rid of them that we know works…" Julian trailed off, grinning wickedly as Logan made his way back across the room.

"It's worth a try."

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you liked it! And please prompt! Any random word will do, literally, anything (within reason). :D_**


	2. Aglet

_**A/N: A-G-L-E-T! AGLET! Oh Alexa, your prompts are awesome. And this is fluff fluff fluff. :D**_

* * *

Prompt: Aglet

"Argh." Logan said, and not for the first time that morning. Julian had let him get on with it at first, but now it was getting annoying.

"Lo?" Julian said, turning his head to look at Logan, who was lying on his bed, frowning at something in front of him. Julian was lounging on the sofa reading over a script for a movie that he might do.

"Yeah?" Logan said, not looking up from whatever it was he was staring at.

"What's wrong?"

Logan looked over to Julian and frowned.

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"You keep grumbling." Julian said, getting up off the sofa and walking over to Logan's bed. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing." Logan said, and stuffed whatever it was under his comforter.

"You sure about that?" Julian said, kneeling down at the foot of Logan's bed so he could look into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Yup." Logan said.

Julian leant in and kissed Logan, which seemed completely spontaneous, and had Logan not been otherwise engaged, he would've been suspicious (he would've been afterwards at least), Logan kissed back happily.

To Julian, of course, this wasn't spontaneous. Whilst Logan was distracted, he reached under the comforter and pulled out the paper. He held it in his hands until the kiss finished, and then waved it slowly in Logan's face before reading it.

"You're doing a crossword?" Julian asked incredulously.

Logan blushed and looked down at the bed and became incredibly interested in the edge to his comforter.

"Why're you looking away?" Julian asked, putting one of his thumbs under Logan's chin to raise his head.

"Because if you had caught me, then I wanted it to be finished at least." Logan replied quietly.

"It almost is." Julian said, scanning over it. Had it been anyone else, he would've been surprised at the answers and that they were all correct; it wasn't an easy crossword. However, because it was Logan, Julian just smiled and fell even more in love with him.

"But I couldn't get that last word." Logan said, throwing his arms down onto the bed in frustration.

"_The end of a shoelace_." Julian read. "Aglet."

"Aglet?" Logan asked. "How the hell do you know that?"

"I get bored on set in between scenes." Julian said. "When you're in classes that is." He added quickly.

"So you look up the name for the end of shoelaces?" Logan asked.

"Pretty much." Julian replied.

"That's it, I'm going to have to talk to you more in lessons." Logan said, smiling. "Can't have you knowing more than I do, can we?"

"Of course not, that would be preposterous."

Julian smiled and leant into kiss Logan again, but this time not to cause a diversion.


	3. Buttons

_**A/N: Kind of deviates from the prompt, but oh well, I think you'll like it…And it's a bit long for a drabble...  
**_

* * *

Prompt: Buttons

"Damn."

Julian was in his and Logan's bedroom, trying to get dressed for a movie premiere for his latest film, but he was finding getting dressed very difficult. His hands were shaking so much from nervousness that he couldn't do up the buttons on his shirt.

"You ok?" Logan asked with his head stuck around the door, he had heard Julian and had come to see what was wrong.

"Yeah, fine." Julian said, looking up and smiling. Logan looked _fantastic_. Not that he didn't usually, but he did look good in a suit. He turned back to his shirt, trying to button it up, but had no such luck. Logan saw this and raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you're ok?" Logan asked, smirking. "You don't usually have trouble with buttons…"

"My hands won't stop shaking." Julian admitted.

"You could always, like, not wear a shirt." Logan grinned wickedly.

"As much as you would like that, Lo," Julian said, "I kind of have to."

"Fine." Logan sighed. "Do you want me to help?"

"Yes please." Julian replied.

* * *

Luckily for Julian, Logan didn't ask why his hands were shaking so much. He guessed that Logan must just think that he was nervous for the premiere, which, in a way, he was.

"You ok?" Logan whispered in his ear as they walked down the red carpet, Julian signing autographs as he went. Julian had to supress a shiver in front of his fans.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Julian said, then dropped his voice to a whisper. "As ok as you can be when you have fangirls throwing themselves at you."

The world knew about Julian and Logan, but the girls still thought they had a chance. Or maybe it was for themselves. He would never know.

At that point, an interviewer stopped them. Julian felt butterflies in his stomach, this was the interviewer he had got Carmen to arrange to stop them. Ask questions. Ask one question. Let Julian ask a question. It was the perfect moment yet Julian wanted more time.

"Hello, Julian, Logan, can I ask you some questions?" The interviewer asked, smiling at them both. Logan looked slightly taken aback, he didn't usually get this kind of attention.

"Sure," Julian replied smoothly, somehow managing to mask his nervousness. "That's if it's ok with you, Lo?"

"It's fine." Logan said, smiling slightly.

"So, are you looking forward to seeing the movie?" The interviewer asked, holding the microphone out in front of both of them.

"Yes, very much." Logan said, smiling at Julian. "I'm glad I now get to go to the premieres, before I had to wait it out with everyone else and _then_ get disappointed."

Julian nudged him and smiled, Logan beamed. "Yes, it was hard work; I want to see how it came off."

"Do you think you'll get any awards from this role?"

"I don't know that's always a hard one." Julian said. "I've already got so many, and I'm incredibly grateful for them. I don't expect awards, but I think that the story of it was great, so the writers and crew should get some recognition. They were great."

"What do you think, Mr. Wright?" Logan was surprised that the man knew his surname, let alone used it.

"I think that Jules is a wonderful actor, and deserves every award he gets. If it was up to me, then he would get all of the awards, but it isn't." Logan smiled and Julian blushed, which was a rare occurrence for him.

"Finally, Julian, were you nervous for tonight?" The interviewer smiled knowingly at Julian. This made Logan suspicious.

_What is Julian planning?_

"Not for the premiere as such." Julian said.

"What were you nervous for then?" The interviewer asked.

"Well, if you'll excuse me for a second," Julian said to the interviewer, "I'll show you."

"Ok, go ahead." The interviewer made a sweeping motion with his arm and let Julian do what he wanted to.

Julian turned to Logan.

"Can you step back a little please?" Julian asked. Logan frowned, but moved back a couple of paces. "Logan, I have known you since freshman year, and fell in love with you almost instantly, even if you didn't reciprocate it at first. I'm sorry for leaving so often, but I am glad that I did stay in the end, and you put up with me, because otherwise, I wouldn't be standing here, about to do this…"

Logan gasped as Julian went onto one knee, and swiftly pulled a small ring box out of his jacket.

"Logan Wright, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Logan breathed. "Hell yes."

Julian beamed and slid the ring onto Logan's finger. Logan beamed, and when Julian had stood back up he flung his arms around his neck and never, ever wanted to let go.

"I love you so much." Logan said into Julian's ear.

"I love you." Julian said.

"You just proposed to me at a movie premiere." Logan stated, as if trying to make the statement sink in.

"Yes, I did." Julian said, pulling away from Logan slowly. "That," He said to the interviewer, "Was what I was nervous about."


	4. Lamp

_**A/N: Another Alexa prompt, and the first of the Bathroom Prompts series. :D **_

* * *

Prompt: Lamp

"Jules, just pick a damn lamp already." Logan groaned, having been in Bed, Bath and Beyond for two hours now, and bored within the first ten minutes.

"No, Logan, I can't 'just pick a damn lamp'." Julian reprimanded. "It has to be the _perfect _lamp."

"It's a _lamp_, Julian." Logan said. "A _lamp_. Jut get any old one, it only has to be temporary, we can order one online, or even get ne commissioned. Just get one."

"No. And I don't want it to be temporary, the last one was meant to be temporary, and we had it for 6 weeks!"

"Sounds pretty temporary to me…"

"Only because you broke it!"

"Because you wanted an impromptu make out session!" Logan countered. "Just like the last time." Julian glared at Logan. "I think you need to move your lamp, our making out is costing us a fortune."

"Or maybe you should be more careful."

"I get caught up in the moment!" Logan said. "Surprisingly, when we're making out, I'm not thinking of lamps."

"Maybe you should."

"You want me to think of lamps when I'm making out with you?" Logan raised his eyebrows.

"No!" Julian exclaimed. "That's not what I meant!"

"Well, I'm _sure_ I could think of some inventive ways to break the lamp…" Logan said slowly, smirking at Julian.

Julian suddenly grabbed the lamp closest to him and paid for it in record time.

The lamp didn't last long.


	5. Shaving Foam

_**A/N: This is an Alexa prompt. :) And she was apparently brushing her teeth at the time of prompting which is why there is 'Lamp', 'Shaving Foam' and 'Mirror'. :D**_

* * *

Prompt: Shaving Foam

"Log_an_." Julian moaned from the bathroom, frustrated with his boyfriend.

"What?" Logan asked, appearing in the doorway and leaning against the frame, pocketing his phone.

"You didn't buy any shaving foam." Julian stated.

"Oh…was I meant to?" Logan asked innocently.

"Yes! You know you were! I asked you three times!"

"Oops…" Logan said, knowing full well that this moment would come ever since he 'forgot' to buy the shaving foam for Julian.

"You know I need it!" Julian said, pointing to his face where a good amount of stubble had been growing. "I can't play my character with a beard!"

"Why not?"

"Because they didn't have a beard in the last episode!" Julian exclaimed.

"They could airbrush one in…?" Logan suggested and was ignored.

"Why are you so against me not having facial hair?" Julian asked.

"Because I like it." Logan shrugged. Julian raised an eyebrow. "And because you grow a beard when you're not filming, when you're on holiday…" Logan sighed. "When you spend all of your time with me."

Julian smiled softly at Logan. "I'll still spend time with you without the beard."

"But then you're working and it's more stressed and there's less time." Logan said, not meeting Julian's eyes.

"Hey," Julian said, stepping forward to Logan. "I'll always have time for you, beard or no beard."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	6. Mirror

_**A/N: This is the third and final Teethbrushing Prompt from Alexa! It was hard to think of an idea for, so this is what I came up with…**_

* * *

Prompt: Mirror

Logan fumed when he read the most recent text from Julian, which promised a follow up phone call in the next five minutes.

Logan didn't know what more his boyfriend could say that he hadn't already said in the text.

_I have to stay on location for another two weeks. I'll call by 5pm. -J x_

In Logan's eye, there wasn't any more to explain. He would have to live with rushed Skype conversations, fleeting phone calls and intermittent messaging for another two weeks, totalling a month without his Julian.

A month.

His phone started ringing, and as he expected, when he looked down at it, he saw Julian's face smiling up at him.

"Yes?" Logan snapped, knowing that he was being too harsh, but he was angry.

"Hey.." Julian said sheepishly, he knew before he sent the text that Logan would be mad.

"You're staying there for another two weeks?" Logan demanded. "I thought it would just be these past two weeks, Jules."

"So did I." Julian replied.

"The leave!" Logan exclaimed. "You have the power to do that! It was part of your contract that you wouldn't be away for too long. A month is long."

"I know, Lo, I know. I hate it. But I can't just leave, I've been working on this movie for ages, and they can ruin me." Julian explained. "I won't take anything for a while, I promise."

"But I want you back now!" Logan said, quietening a bit, reason replacing part of his anger, he knew that this was important for Julian. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Julian said. "I'll tell them I'll work a week straight if it means I can get home sooner."

"Then you'll be tired and ill." Logan said. He took a deep breath. "Just stay."

He heard Julian sigh, knowing that Logan's surrender was a bad sign. He didn't have time to reply though as someone was banging on the door to his trailer.

"Lo, I have to go." Julian said "I'll be back soon, I promise. I love you."

Julian hung up.

"I love you too." Logan said into the silence, and then suddenly, out of anger or sadness, he threw his phone at the mirror, shattering it and damaging his phone.

A text arrived a couple of minutes later, one he didn't receive.

_Screw them, I'm coming home._

_I love you.  
_


	7. Shoelaces

_**A/N: Another Panda prompt…She just keeps giving them to me.  
**_

Prompt: Shoelaces

Julian and Logan were inseparable. Or insufferable as Derek often called them. They went everywhere together, movie premieres, photo shoots, interviews.

This was only heightened when they got married and the rest of the world saw how much they meant to each other and how close they were. And when the world knew, they were more affectionate in public, causing the public to see even more how much they mean to each other. And how adorable were.

The public grew to love Logan. Not that they didn't love him at first, but he was a bit closed off and protective at first, but as he relaxed, everybody loved him.

So now, when Julian was having interviews on TV shows, it would be the people at the TV Show that would ask if Logan would come, instead of Julian asking.

Today was one of those very days.

They were on a small show, so the budget wasn't large and there weren't many viewers, but they decided to go on it for fun really, really, and to help the show. If anyone could gain it some attention, it would be Julian Larson-Wright. And the studio was close to their home.

Because it was small, it was more relaxed and fun than bigger TV Show they'd been on. They didn't have to think of answers to questions beforehand, worry about lots of insane fangirls or make a massive effort with their appearance seen as it wasn't National TV.

Halfway through the interview, Logan was somehow say on the floor and was idly fiddling with Julian's shoelaces.

Then an idea crossed his mind.

_Tie the laces together._

Normally, Logan wouldn't do this on TV, but then normally he wouldn't be sat on the floor.

So he did it.

Midway through tying them together, the host noticed what Logan was doing, and Logan was thought for a terrible moment that she was going to rat him out to Julian, but she didn't.

Luckily, Julian was too engrossed in what he was saying to notice her wink at Julian.

How he didn't notice his husband tying all sorts of knots in his shoes though, he didn't know.

"And, so, finally we have one last question for you." The host said, smirking ever so slightly.

"Yes?" Julian said, leaning forward, knowing that the last question was always the biggest one of the whole interview, and they were the ones that were splashed all over magazines and the internet.

"Are there going to be any little Jogan children running around New York and LA anytime soon?"

Julian sighed and leant back into the couch, and looked down at Logan, who was looking back up at him.

Luckily, this was something they'd already discussed.

"Well," Logan started. "We are going to have kids at some point-"

The host squealed.

"-But not just yet." Logan said, and smiled at Julian.

"Yeah, we're still in the honeymoon phase…" Julian said, reaching down to brush hair out of Logan's eyes.

"Three years after you got married?"

"Three years after we got married." Logan smiled softly, remembering that day three years ago.

Julian and Logan would've gone into an extremely fluffy staring-into-each-other's-eyes-thing, but luckily for everyone's teeth, the interview had to end.

"Firstly, your children are going to be _adorable_." The host said, smiling at the couple. "And secondly, you two are _too cute_."

Julian blushed and Logan laughed.

"Julian and Logan Larson-Wright!" She said, and the small audience applauded them.

Logan stood up and watch as Julian managed to, but then he almost fell over when he tried to take his first step.

Logan stepped forwards swiftly and caught him. "I've got you."

"What've you done?" Julian asked him, looking down at his feet and seeing the mass of knots. "Logan…"

"Do you want some help?" Logan asked quickly, and before Julian could answer, he had picked him up and slung Julian over his shoulder, much to Julian's protest.

"Thank you." Logan said, bowing to the host, causing Julian to shriek. "I'm not going to drop you, Jules. Don't worry."

Julian said a whole stream of expletives aimed at Logan which were luckily muffled by Logan's shirt so no one bar Logan could hear.

Logan chuckled at Julian, and continued to walk out to the parking lot.

"I hate you, Wright." Julian said, raising his head so it wasn't against Logan's back so that Logan could hear it more clearly.

"_Larson_-Wright." Logan corrected, smiling as he set Julian down in the passenger seat of their car.

Julian muttered something under his breath and made a mental note never to wear shoes with laces in an interview again.


	8. Masquerade

_**A/N: I know the path of this is probably obvious, but oh well. :) Also, the song of the same name (I think) from Phantom of the Opera is great! :D  
**_

_**From **_**Full-Empty-Spirit**_**, thank you! You're awesome!**_

Prompt: Masquerade

"Logan, are the masks _really _necessary?"

"It's a Masquerade Ball, Julian." Logan said, adjusting his own mask on his face. "So yes."

"Do I have to?" Julian asked, making a perfect impression of a five year old.

"Yes." Logan replied. "Come here, I'll help you."

* * *

"I'll be back in a minute." Logan said, and leant over to kiss Julian on the cheek before leaving to get drinks.

As soon as Logan had disappeared into the crowd, Julian pulled the ridiculous mask off his face and put it on a nearby table. He couldn't stand the thing and wanted it off his face as soon as possible. He walked away from the offending mask, but not so far away that when Logan came back he wouldn't be able to find him.

Julian waited for a while, watching the people dancing drunkenly and laughing loudly, chatting amongst themselves about trivial matters that you only discussed with people you don't really know. He waited for about ten minutes, and Logan hadn't come back, and his feet were hurting so he moved to a table not far off and sat down, waiting for Logan's return.

A few minutes later, a figure sat in the chair behind him, and started to rub his shoulders. Julian started, not knowing who this would be, or what the hell they were doing. The hands were feeling good though, and his back was all tense and Logan wasn't here…

_No, Julian, you don't let some other person practically feel you up. _

Julian pulled away, and swore that he could hear a whimper from the other person.

Not two minutes later though, he could feel the other person's hot breath on his ear.

"You took off your mask." They said in a low voice, that he didn't really listen to because he was too busy trying to get rid of the panic in his brain and the thought that he really needed to find Logan.

So he just nodded.

"You looked so great in that mask." The voice said, practically purring.

For Julian, that was enough, so he stood up, turned around and started trying to form strong enough words without completely embarrassing himself. Unfortunately, that didn't work.

"Get away from me, you creep!" Was all he could find in his brain, and it wasn't all that strong.

"That wasn't what you said last night…" The other person replied from the shadows.

"You disgust me!"

And that was when the figure stood up, came into the light and Julian paled, especially when they removed their mask.

"Logan." He breathed, relieved, and embarrassed.

"Yeah, or creep, you choose." Logan said, smiling.

"You attacked me!" Julian replied, a weak argument, but to him it was better than none at all.

"I was giving you a shoulder rub, Julian." Logan replied calmly.

"So?" Julian said, and then added in a quiet voice. "It was pretty much sex."

"Oh really?" Logan said, smirking. "That good am I?"

"Shut up." Julian replied.

Logan continued to smile.

"I knew the masks were a bad idea."


End file.
